


2:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they smiled together.
Kudos: 1





	2:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Thanks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they smiled together before he winced from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
